


Cherry Red

by rpdrshippinggoals



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpdrshippinggoals/pseuds/rpdrshippinggoals
Summary: Brianna and Aquaria have period sex and experience something new.





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly two months of having a writingblock I’ve finally finished one of my concepts. I apologize for the delay and hopefully I’ll be able to write more in the next couple of days.  
> I hope that you’ll enjoy my story.

Aquaria walked in into their bedroom only to find her girlfriend curled up on their bed, her eyes squeezed shut because of pain. The big bowl of cherries on the bedside table just confirmed her suspicion. “Is it that time of the month again?” Brianna just nodded. “Want me to help you again?” Aquaria offered her, just like every other month. After Brianna nodded again, Aquaria walked to their closet, took the black towel out and put it underneath her girlfriend.   
She didn’t hesitate and immediately pulled her girlfriend's panties down. Aquaria put her fingers at her girlfriend's entrances and pushed two fingers in while kissing her. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable for Brianna but the pleasure quickly overtook the pain. Her girlfriend just knew what to do with her long slender fingers. Aquaria fucked her faster and hit Brianna’s g-spot over and over again. Of course, it didn’t take long for Brianna to cum and the orgasm achieved what it was supposed to do. The pain tempered and it gave her a little rush.   
“Oh no, now my fingers are stained red.” Aquaria grinned and before she noticed, Brianna rolled over and sat on top of her. “Thanks for the help.” Her grin was just as wide as Aquaria’s.  
She took a cherry from the bowl, bit into it halfway and traced some lines on Aquaria’s upper body after she stripped her shirt off. Right after she traced some lines and different types of shapes on her body, she licked them away, always keeping eye contact. She squished a cherry and let the juice drip from her girlfriend's neck, between her boobs further down to her pussy. Brianna licked that long line away while giving her bedroom eyes and Aquaria was so turned on by this. She loved it and hummed in response. Brianna never did that before, so it was exciting and she started squirming.   
Then she felt Brianna pulling her panties down and spreading her legs. Brianna squished another cherry and let the juice fall on her upper body but instead of licking it away she kept it there.   
Aquaria’s impatience increased and her hips started grinding, searching for some sort of friction at her clit. Brianna chuckled a bit at the sight and loved the thought that it was her that made her feel this way. She did want to torture her girlfriend her a bit more so when she began to eat her out, she was painfully slow. A groan escaped her girlfriends lips her hips ground against her mouth.   
Brianna only used her tongue, first focusing on Aquaria’s clit and then making her way down towards her entrance. Her tongue slid into her and then licked back up to her clit. Aquaria was there the most sensitive so Brianna focused on that to bring her closer to the edge.  
After being in a relationship for some months, both knew how to make the other one cum so it didn’t take Brianna long to make her girlfriend scream her name and cumming on her mouth.   
After she licked the bowl, she licked the cherry juice off and then kissed her, both experienced the new taste of cherries and Aquaria’s cum. It was more than evident that she adored this new tastes and kept Brianna’s head in the same position when she tried to pull away.  
After Brianna had the chance to pull away and laid down next to her, a laugh escaped her mouth as she took a look at their fingers. Brianna’s stained because of the cherries and Aquaria’s because of Brianna’s period.     
“Can we do this more often? I fucking loved it.” Aquaria admitted. “I noticed that you loved it, you’re such a needy, messy little slut.” She grinned in response. “Look at yourself, we’re both a mess right now.” Aquaria laughed. Both of their mouths were a bit red because of their kiss. Brianna offered to have a shower together and Aquaria wouldn’t be Aquaria if she declined. They took good care of each other in the shower, shampooing each other’s hair and giving head massages.


End file.
